sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Brendan Fraser
Brendan James Fraser (born December 3, 1968) is a Canadian-American actor. He is best known for playing Rick O'Connell in The Mummy trilogy (1999, 2001, 2008), and for his comedy and fantasy leading roles in films, such as Encino Man (1992), George of the Jungle (1997), Bedazzled (2000) and Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008). He also starred in numerous dramatic roles, such as Gods and Monsters (1998), The Quiet American (2002) and Crash (2004). Early life Fraser was born in Indianapolis, Indiana, the son of Canadians Carol Mary (née Genereux) and Peter Fraser. His mother was a sales counselor, and his father was a former journalist who worked as a Canadian foreign service officer for the Government Office of Tourism. His ancestry includes Czech, French Canadian, German, Irish, and Scottish. His maternal uncle, George Genereux, was the only Canadian to win a gold medal in the 1952 Summer Olympics. He has three older brothers: Kevin, Regan, and Sean. Fraser's family moved often during his childhood, living in Eureka, California; Seattle, Washington; Ottawa, Ontario; the Netherlands; and Switzerland. He attended Upper Canada College, a private boarding school in Toronto, Ontario. While on vacation in London, he attended his first professional theatre show in the West End. He graduated from Seattle's Cornish College of the Arts in 1990. He began acting at a small acting college in New York City. He planned on attending graduate school in Texas, but stopped in Hollywood, California on the way and decided to stay there to work in film. Career Fraser made a brief appearance in the reenactment of America's Most Wanted, as a friend of murder victim Rodney Mark Peterson. After his film debut Encino Man, he starred with Matt Damon and Chris O'Donnell in School Ties. In 1994, he played Steve Nebraska in The Scout and Montgomery "Monty" Kessler in With Honors. He went on to play supporting roles, such as Philip Ridley's The Passion of Darkly Noon (1995) and The Twilight of the Golds (1997). He went on to appear in several comedy films, such as Blast from the Past (1999), Bedazzled (2000) and Monkeybone (2001). He also starred in two films based on Jay Ward creations, George of the Jungle and Dudley Do-Right, but did not reprise his role in the former's sequel. He also starred in Gods and Monsters (1998), which was based on the life of James Whale (Ian McKellen) who directed Frankenstein. The film was written and directed by Bill Condon, and follows the loss of creativity, ambiguous sexuality and unlikely bonds between a heterosexual gardener and a homosexual, tortured and ailing filmmaker. His biggest commercial success came with the adventure fantasy film, The Mummy (1999) and its sequel The Mummy Returns (2001), both of which were hugely successful at the box office. He lent his voice for the unreleased animated film Big Bug Man. In 2004, he appeared in the Academy Award-winning film Crash. He has also made guest appearances on the television shows, Scrubs, King of the Hill and The Simpsons. In March 2006, he was inducted into Canada's Walk of Fame, the first American-born actor to receive the honor. However, as of 2014, he does not have a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. After a six-year hiatus in the franchise, Fraser returned for the second sequel to The Mummy released in August 2008 and titled The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Filming started in Montreal on July 27, 2007 and also starred Jet Li as Emperor Han. His other releases in 2008 were the 3D film adaptation of Jules Verne's Journey to the Center of the Earth and the fantasy film Inkheart (chosen personally for the lead role by the novel's author Cornelia Funke). In 2010, he starred in Extraordinary Measures with Harrison Ford. Fraser starred as "Brick" in the West End production of Tennessee Williams's Cat on a Hot Tin Roof in September 2001, directed by Anthony Page. Castmates included Ned Beatty, Frances O'Connor and Gemma Jones. The show closed on January 12, 2002, with Fraser garnering many excellent reviews. In 2010, Fraser starred in a Broadway production of Elling, but the play closed after 9 performances due to lackluster reviews. After appearing in the critically panned Furry Vengeance in 2010, Fraser moved from being represented by William Morris Endeavor to the Creative Artists Agency. He starred in Whole Lotta Sole directed by Terry George and in 2011 was set to play William Tell in The Legend of William Tell: 3D, directed by Eric Brevig, with whom Fraser had also worked on Journey to the Center of the Earth. Filming was delayed and late in 2011, Fraser sued the producer Todd Moyer for promised wages. Moyer later countersued. Fraser dismissed the accusations as an attempt by Moyer to avoid paying his debts. The film is in development limbo. In 2016, Fraser replaced Ray Liotta in the upcoming Bollywood thriller, The Field. Brendan Fraser later joined the recurring cast of The Affair during season 3 where he portrayed the misery-minded prison guard Gunther. Personal life After arriving in Los Angeles, California, Fraser met actress Afton Smith while attending a barbecue at Winona Ryder's house on July 4, 1993. They married on September 27, 1998, and had three sons: Griffin Arthur Fraser (born 2002), Holden Fletcher Fraser (born 2004), and Leland Francis Fraser (born 2006). After their home in Beverly Hills, California sold in April 2007 for $3 million, Fraser's publicist announced in December 2007 that the couple had decided to divorce. In early 2013, Fraser petitioned the courts for a reduction of his alimony and child support payments, asserting that he was unable to meet the annual obligation of $900,000; Smith, in turn, accused Fraser of hiding financial assets. Fraser speaks fluent French, and serves on the board of directors for FilmAid International. He is an accomplished amateur photographer, and has used several Instant cameras in movies and on TV shows, most notably on his guest roles on Scrubs. In his first appearance he used a Polaroid pack film; and on his second appearance he used a Holga with a Polaroid back, a Japanese-only model. The book Collector's Guide to Instant Cameras has a dedication to Fraser. Filmography Film Television Theme park ride Awards External links *Official website *Brendan Fraser at the Internet Movie Database *Brendan Fraser at AllMovie *Brendan Fraser's Best Movies Category:1968 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Actors of German descent Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Canadian descent Category:American people of Czech descent Category:American people of French descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:Articles with inconsistent citation formats Category:Canadian male film actors Category:Canadian male television actors Category:Canadian male voice actors Category:Canadian people of American descent Category:Canadian people of Czech descent Category:Canadian people of French descent Category:Canadian people of German descent Category:Canadian people of Irish descent Category:Canadian people of Norman descent Category:Canadian people of Scottish descent Category:Cornish College of the Arts alumni Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Indianapolis Category:Male actors from Ottawa Category:Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:People from Eureka, California Category:Upper Canada College alumni